


In Which The Mist Concealed

by LightningPriestess



Series: KHR x-overs [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Fem Harry Potter - Freeform, Gen, Harry Potter Leaves the Wizarding World, M/M, Multi, Varia - Freeform, Wizarding World Bashing, fem fran, fem spanner, vongola
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningPriestess/pseuds/LightningPriestess
Summary: Marigold Potter was fed up of the Wizarding World and their hypocrisy. So, when she woke up in her 5th year, shortly after Christmas, with memories of a future where she had a true home and a family who accepted her - well, what did they expect? They had never given her a reason to stay.





	In Which The Mist Concealed

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own KHR or HP but if I did - they'd be a hell of a lot wackier! 
> 
> This is also inspired a little from Sakurademonalchemists fic of one-shots; chapter 23 in fact. Whoever they are; they're amazing!

Marigold awoke with a jolt. That dream had been so odd, though she really hoped it was real. 

In this dream, Marigold had finally gotten away from the Wizarding World and she had freedom. Mukuro had 'taken her in' (meaning he taught her through the mind-scape as she slept) and taught her everything about those bizarre indigo flames she'd first awoken in 1st year, when Quirrel had almost killed her. She had green hair but that wasn't too odd. Marigold had been able to change the color and length of her hair for as long as she could remember, and she was particularly fond of doing so when none of the 'Order of the Fried Chicken' were around to see her. 

The dream hadn't been too happy. So she didn't think it was something she had completely made up. Mammon was dead, Bel frequently tried to draw her blood, Mukuro was imprisoned and Lussuria had a disturbing tendency with the deceased that fit his 'type', so Marigold was sure it wasn't all her imagination. 

But Marigold needed to know if it was real, she had to know. 

So with a deep breath, she rose from her bed and crept silently past the sleeping forms of Hermione, Parvati and Lavender and made her way down stairs. She needed to speak with Luna. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna hummed softly as she thought about what Mari had told her. If it were any one else, she may have dismissed it but Mari had a startling efficiency with divination so she believed there may be some truth to it. 

Luna also thought it sounded much too detailed to have been something that she had made up for comfort. There were things given to these people in her dreams which made Luna think it was real. Mari wouldn't have told this Lussuria about her mother, no matter how much the man made her think of Lily. There had to be a deeper relationship, a deeper connection, than something conjured by her mind. Luna also thought her relationship with this 'Prince' couldn't have been conjured up on a whim, he wasn't the type of person that Mari would have imagined for herself. 

"Let me contact Daddy and the Goblins. But, I believe you. I think it happened too."

Mari exhaled in relief, "Thank you, Luna."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna nodded, it was as she suspected. The Goblins had analyzed the blood and magic sample from Mari that they had requested she send and had found what happened to make Mari have those dreams. 

The ritual had found that something had indeed happened, approximately 10 years in the future, that had caused a paradox to form. The future had essentially been rewritten by the past and as a consequence; those involved had remembered. 

Those odd flames that Mari had mentioned were Dying Will Flames, or Soul Aspects as the Magical World called them. The idiots in charge at the Ministry had decided it was dark magic because it dealt with the soul, but they couldn't have been further from the truth. However, Luna had to admit that it made sense that Mari would awaken hers, what with the danger that Dumbledore was frequently throwing her into. 

Luna shook herself from her thoughts and headed to Gringotts, Mari needed to be with those strange people from the future. Luna didn't know why she wasn't in that future (or at least, from what Mari could remember) but she refused to stay away from it now that she knew. Mari needed these people and Luna would never leave her to suffer a new world all on her own. Especially one as dark and dangerous as the Mafia.

The Goblins would be able to help them and Neville probably would too. Luna had all the information she needed from Mari, so the first thing to do was a new identity. For all of them. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take very long for Luna to get everything she needed together. The Goblins were more than happy to help, they may be a war loving race but not even they would send children to the front lines of battle if they hadn't been properly trained. And they certainly wouldn't expect children to martyr themselves either. 

Luna's new identity was that of Christopher 'Spanner' Adams. Mari had been more than happy to introduce muggle technology to Luna when they had first met in her first year (Mari's second). Mari had told her that the muggles usually encouraged their children to see how things worked for themselves so Luna had taken everything apart and gleefully reassembled it. 3 years later and Luna had begun making her own things such as a Mosca, a completely weaponised machine that unfortunately needed magic or flames to run off of so she was currently trying to fix that problem. It was through Mari that Luna had begun online chatting with an interesting boy named Shoichi who often complained that his insane friend Byakuran was constantly dragging him into weird situation - though, Luna didn't think it would be too long before they got together.

Neville's new identity was that of Lucien Jean; a flame active sun who would, hopefully, work alongside Lussuria in the Varia's Infirmary. His back story would be that of a French national who hadn't liked the way his noble family worked and so he had left. Although Luna knew that Mari had no intention to lie to Xanxus; he had been her Sky after all. Hopefully, he would be theirs too this time. 

Mari's new identity would be that of a powerful Mist known only as Fran. She was essentially raised through her shared mind-scape by Mukuro anyway, even though he was only 3 years older than her. Mukuro had been fourteen years old when he had discovered the newly awakened Mari and had taught her what was needed. It was through this that she met Chikusa and Ken because despite what Mukuro would say, he had allowed them access to his mind-scape so he clearly treasured them. The unlikely pair had easily become older brothers to Mari and had taught her what she needed to know about the darker side of the mafia. 

So with all of this set as well as a house waiting for them in Italy, the only thing left to do was inform Remus and Sirius. Luna knew her daddy would be happy to join them so long as he didn't have to kill anyone and she was pretty sure that the two most important men in Mari's life would too; even if it was just to make sure she was safe. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus knew that he should be panicking a little more. His cub had just informed him that she could remember a future that was but may never be. She had been an assassin and in a relationship (or close to it anyway) with an insane 'Prince' who had thoroughly enjoyed mass homicide. 

He felt that he should be panicking a bit more, that he should say 'Absolutely not!' and stash his cub somewhere safe but something stopped him. He thought that it may have been the hope in her eyes at being with people who understood, that wouldn't care about her anger which bordered homicidal rage easily enough. That there were people out there who wanted her just because she was Fran and not the Girl-Who-Lived. 

So, with a sigh, Remus stood up and smacked Sirius's head to snap him out of it before heading upstairs. The faster she was out of the damn country, the better. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lussuria had been pleasantly surprised when the memories of that horrid future had come through while he was sleeping. 

He had not expected that there would be someone who could put up with every aspect of Bel. But there was apparently. A darling girl who had taken everything Bel had thrown at her readily enough and had even retaliated without being slaughtered. 

What surprised Lussuria the most though, was the Bel of that time. He had been older and even a little calmer but that had been nothing compared to when he thought he was alone with Fran. He had seemed to settle and was quite the loving partner. When it was just the two of them, Lussuria had seen Bel cradle Fran in his lap and wrap her up in his long arms to protect her from the world. He had seen Bel cuddle close to Fran and breath in her scent. There had even been once when he had accidentally walked in on the two of them together. Lussuria had known that Bel was a 'difficult' lover so to speak, but even though he had tied Fran' wrists to the headboard; he'd been incredibly gentle with her. Almost like he was afraid to hurt her.... No, that wasn't it. He hadn't wanted to mar her skin anymore than it already had. It had seemed like Bel had wanted to be the only person to have never scarred her. 

Lussuria believed that Fran was good for Bel. Just like he believed that Bel was good for Fran. The poor thing had seemed so despondent almost, so blank. But when she was around Bel; she seemed to light up. A spark had come alight in her eyes. She'd smirked and smiled and laughed when she was around Bel.

Lussuria knew that they were good for each other. He also knew that Bel was missing Fran now that he knew of her. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spanner, Fran and Lucien had arrived at Varia Mansion during the dead of night. Which was actually when most of the inhabitants were more likely to be awake. 

Mammon was the one who had found them, trying to convince Fran that yes, she did need to actually knock and that no, she couldn't just barge in and start throwing illusions at people. 

(Lucien was of the firm opinion that her new found hobby of trolling people had been carefully encouraged by Mukuro and that he had created an actual monster.)

Mammon had immediately recognised Fran and had lead them into the furthest wing where Xanxus was apparently having a meeting with Squalo, Lussuria, Levi and Bel about trying to track down Fran. 

Mammon had been on her way there when she had sensed Fran's familiar flames and come to get them. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squalo watched Xanxus warily, he had frozen for a moment before suddenly smirking but before he could say anything, the door was opened. 

Mammon entered the room followed closely by a slightly younger Fran and two others. 

The first had been a tall, willowy woman with short chin length hair with an odd swirl in her hair near her temple, wearing green overalls with a purple top underneath and black boots and a lolly pop sticking out of her mouth. While the other was a leanly muscled man with somewhat shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes wearing a yellow long sleeved top and blue jeans. 

Though Squalo could admit, if only to himself, that he only gave them a cursory glance. He was far more interested in the girl with shoulder length, mossy green hair and emerald eyes wearing black skinny jeans and converse, an indigo top and black cardigan to complete it. This was the girl they were just discussing. 

"What took you so long, trash?" 

Fran smiled slightly, looking away from Bel and replying, "The English Magical Community are rather dense when they can't get what they want. This is Lucien and Spanner by the way. Close friends who didn't want to be left behind."

Spanner grinned and said, "I'm a Cloud. I intend to stay with Fran so..."

Xanxus nodded, "The potentials there. We'll look into it trash."

"I'm only here for them but I'm pretty good with my sun flames if Lussuria needs or wants the help." Lucien murmured and Lussuria happily agreed. 

"Welcome back trash."

"It's good to be back boss." Fran smiled as she leaned into Bel's side.


End file.
